Low dose estrogen plus calcium has been shown to prevent spinal bone loss in early postmenopausal women (1) and calcium plus vitamin D have been shown to prevent hip and other non-spinal fractures in women living in long-term care communities. This is a pilot study to evaluate the use of calcium and low dose estrogen in healthy community-dwelling older women. The overall aim of this project was to study the interactive effects of calcium and estrogen on biochemical markers of bone turnover in older women over a 6 month period. The long-term goal is to find an effective, well-tolerated regimen for the prevention and treatment of osteoporosis in women more than 20 years post menopause. During the past year, all subjects completed the study and laboratory testing was completed. Data analysis was also completed.